Faberritana's mommy
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Rachel was raped and is lesbian
1. Summary one

Summary one: glee

Rachel is a teen mom who is a cheerleader and was raped by Jesse St. James who was vocal adrenaline male lead. Rachel has baby boy named Aiden berry and is dating the unholy trinity Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany s. pierce. Aiden is one month old baby who has breastfeeding since he was born but takes both breast and bottle and a pacifier.

Rachel lives with Santana because her parents disowned her and loves to lives with one of her girlfriends. She is on the basketball as well as soccer team, and softball. Lucy Quinn is a cheerleader and on the basketball, soccer, and softball team at the William McKinley high school. Santana is a cheerleader and on the basketball, soccer, and volleyball team at the William McKinley high school. Brittany is a cheerleader, basketball player, soccer player, and softball player at the William McKinley high school. Rachel is lesbian, and Santana is lesbian with penis, and Quinn is lesbian with penis. Brittany has double uteruses and Rachel has double uteruses. Santana's penis is 16 inches long and 16 inches wide. Quinn's penis is 17 inches long and 17 inches wide. Santana, Rachel, Brittany, and Quinn are incontinent who cannot control pee and poop. The unholy trinity and Rachel wears thin and very absorbency diaper called tranquility. They are very kinky and the kinks are diaper-wetting and diaper-pooping. Rachel own cock locker giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, bondage set in pink and red, inflatable vibrator butt plug, and egg vibrator. Santana's penis is in custom made cock cage to fit the size which is 16 inches long and 16 inches wide. Quinn's penis is in custom made cock cage to fit the size which is 17 inches long and 17 inches wide. Brittany is in chastity belt over the diaper and Rachel is in chastity belt over the diaper. Rachel is wearing custom made dildo of Quinn's penis and Brittany is wearing custom made dildo of Santana's penis. Rachel own custom made dildo of Santana's penis and Brittany own custom made dildo of Quinn's penis. Sue Sylvester is aunt of Rachel and is coach for cheerios the cheerleading squad. Brittany is lesbian who has two girlfriends with penis.

 **The end of summary one: glee**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee and glee's owners are Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan, and fox.**


	2. Chapter one-Sex in Santana's bedroom

Chapter one-sex in Santana's bedroom

 **Lemons begins**

Rachel, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany are laying on Santana's California king bed. Rachel and Quinn are having sex together and Quinn is thrusting in and out of Rachel's pussy. Santana is thrusting in and out of Brittany's pussy and Rachel grab the dildo and thrust it up Quinn's butt and inflatable to full 10 inch. Santana is cumming so hard and Quinn is cumming so hard. Brittany is cumming so hard and Rachel is cumming so hard. Quinn's cum is making Rachel's stomach bloating and Santana's cum is making Brittany's stomach bloating. Quinn grab dildo out of her anus and clean and put in Rachel's vagina and Santana grab custom made and put in Brittany's vagina.

 **Lemons ends**

Rachel wants ask Quinn a weird question and "Quinn do you want me get pregnant or not get pregnant?" Quinn said "no I want you not get pregnant."

Brittany want ask Santana a weird question and "Santana do you want me get pregnant or not get pregnant?" Santana said "no I want you not get pregnant.

 **Lemons begins**

Santana is thrusting in and out of Rachel's pussy and Quinn is thrusting in and out of Brittany's pussy. Santana is cumming so hard in Rachel's pussy and Quinn is cumming so hard in Brittany's pussy. Rachel is cumming so hard on Santana's cock and Brittany is cumming so hard on Quinn's cock. Santana's cum is making Rachel's stomach even swell more making more bloated. Quinn's cum is making Brittany's stomach even swell more making more bloated. Santana is peeing inside of Rachel's pussy and Quinn is peeing inside of Brittany's pussy.

 **Lemons ends**

Aiden is crying for new diaper and is hungry and Santana grab Aiden and changes his diaper. Santana hands Aiden over to Rachel to get fed with the breast. Quinn grabs Aiden after feeding and start to burp him and get him settled down again. Quinn helped Rachel up and gets her to the toilet to let cum runs down and all of the cums is inside the toilet. Santana helped Brittany and gets her to the toilet to let cums runs down and all of the cum is inside the toilet. Quinn is running a bath for all of them to get clean and Rachel grabs four diapers for after the bath. Quinn changes Rachel into a clean diaper and Rachel changes Quinn into a clean diaper. Santana changes Brittany into a clean diaper and Brittany changes Santana into a clean diaper.

 _ **The end of chapter one-sex in Santana's bedroom**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own glee and glee's owners are Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan, and Fox.**_


End file.
